Un nouveau jeu
by evernight0127
Summary: Si Mello ne peut être plus doué que lui au niveau intellectuel, au contraire, il semble bien enclin à le battre sur un tout autre plan...


Ptite fic Near x Mello... C'est ma première, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait, mais n'ésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne colle pas ! Bonne lecture ! :)

**Un nouveau jeu**

Mello se levait de bonne humeur, ce matin. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune réelle idée. Il vérifia le calendrier un instant… Non, aucune date précise qui signifiait une journée particulière. Râh ! Il détestait ce sentiment : être de bonne humeur pour aucune raison. Il pleuvait, il faisait froid, il n'y avait pas de ration de chocolat plus élevée que d'habitude (c'est-à-dire plus élevée qu'environ les 120 plaquettes qu'il cachait dans le tiroir bondée de sa commode), personne ne lui devait rien, il n'avait personne sur qui taper, se défouler, il se souvenait même que sa copie en philosophie allait lui être rendu, et il prévoyait déjà d'être le second, après cet imbécile de Near. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être de bonne humeur.

Avec un désespoir sur lui-même le plus complet, il constata qu'à force de trop réfléchir, sa bonne humeur matinale s'était évaporée, et laissait place à sa morosité, qui elle était plus fréquente et naturelle. Bien, au moins il n'aurait plus à chercher, désormais. Il se brossa les dents, peigna ses cheveux dorés en vitesse, prit un verre d'eau qu'il renversa sur le visage de son meilleur ami Matt (Mello jouait souvent le rôle du réveil de cette façon), prit son sac de cours et sortit du dortoir de Wammy's House en vitesse, bousculant tout crétin qui osait se dresser sur son chemin menant au petit déjeuné. Arrivé à son but, il s'installa à sa place fétiche (que toute personne tenant à sa vie n'osait approcher), prit un bol de chocolat chaud, des tartines de Nutella, et, en complément, une plaquette de son chocolat noir favori qu'il sortit de sa veste d'un geste rapide et affamé. Mello avait tendance à être de mauvaise humeur s'il n'avait pas mangé son chocolat matinal (ou si, dans le cas présent, il s'était efforcé de l'être s'il avait constater une bonne humeur apparente).

Matt vint le rejoindre vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, déjà absorbé par son nouveau jeu pour PSP, qu'il avait acheté hier en compagnie du grand blond alors que ce dernier cherchait une nouvelle saveur de chocolat à expérimenter.

- 'Lut, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge foncé en s'asseyant devant lui.

Mello ne lui répondit que par un grognement chocolaté, que Matt était habitué à entendre. En se prenant des céréales, il ne quittait pas son jeu des yeux et arrivait avec une dextérité incroyable à diriger ses personnages d'un seul pouce, allant à une vitesse alarmante. Mello n'y prit pas garde – s'il restait concentré sur cet objet électronique plus de deux minutes il était capable de cogner Matt – et regarda aux alentours, bien qu'il connaissait par cœur chaque visage de l'orphelinat. Il y avait les cinq filles inséparables et complètement accro au beau blond qui déjeunaient à une table de lui, des pauvres petits ras de bibliothèques qui, au contraire, détestaient Mello par envie de son intelligence supérieur s'ajoutant à sa popularité et son charisme assis au centre de la pièce, les surdoué de sport qui avaient cependant peur de lui (Mello était habillé de noir, cela semblait les effrayer) près de la fenêtre, les yeux rivé sur des filles ou le terrain de foot, et l'indomptable, l'incompris, l'IMBÉCILE assis à l'opposé de lui, ses cheveux d'argent tombant devant ses yeux, sa peau laiteuse se confondant avec son éternel pyjama blanc, sa petite main jouant sans cesse avec une mèche de sa crinière, ses grands yeux clair fixant son bol de lait, son visage appuyé sur le genoux de sa jambe replié devant lui. Near. Il ne touchait jamais à son bol du matin, mais ce n'était pas faute de le gaspiller sans arrêt, à se verser une immense tasse de lait et à contempler sa surface lisse et froide pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge utile de décamper, et de s'installer dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre, à jouer avec ses horribles jouets en plastique ou bien à faire et refaire son interminable puzzle blanc.

Mello tourna la tête, déjà énervé d'avoir ainsi fixer l'objet de sa haine, et il croqua avec rage dans sa tablette de chocolat avant de lancer à Matt :

- Tu ne vas pas la lâcher un peu ta game boy ? On dirait l'autre conet ses jouets…

Matt releva des yeux indignés vers lui et s'exclama, entre la surprise et la colère :

- C'est une PSP, Mello ! Une P-S-P !!

- Ouais, peu importe, soupira Mello en faisant un rapide geste de la main colérique signifiant qu'il se fichait totalement de son erreur.

- Non, pas « peu importe » ! C'est totalement différent ! La game boy c'est une version ancienne et…

Mello ne daigna pas l'écouter une minute de plus ; il se leva, ne débarrassa pas sa table (comme toujours) et sortit de la salle, en proie à un ennuis mortel, comme souvent pendant les jours où Matt semblait décidé à rester plonger dans ses jeux toutes la sainte journée. Soupirant et agacé d'être ainsi planté là, au beau milieu du hall, il décida de se rendre devant sa salle de cours. Au moins, il serait à l'heure, pour une fois.

Seulement, en chemin, il traîna tellement qu'il n'arriva pas si tôt que ça, juste à temps où le professeur allait fermer la porte aux retardés. Il s'installa au fond, à quelques places de Near, qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent et indifférent, comme toujours. Il avait vraiment un don pour lui taper sur le système, cet abruti.

- Bien, je vais vous rendre vos devoirs…, fit le professeur en mouillant les côtés des copies de son horrible salive, ce qui selon lui semblait utile pour ne pas en prendre plusieurs à la fois.

Il tendit la copie de Mello avec un sourire satisfait : 19/20. POURQUOI UN POINT DE MOINS ?? QU'AVAIT-IL ECRIT DE SI MAUVAIS POUR NE MERRITER QU'UN 19/20 ?? NEAR LUI, AURAIT 20 !!

Bon, restons zen. Near ne pouvait pas le battre à tous les coups, c'était impossible. De plus, il fallait que Mello s'avoue que 19/20 n'était pas une note médiocre. Non. Near ne le battrait pas cette fois. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que le sujet n'était autre que _« pourquoi le commerce automobile ?_» et Near n'y connaissait rien en bagnole. Il n'y connaissait rien en moto, en voiture, en camion, en scooter, ou bien même en vélo ! Non, il ne pouvait pas le battre sur ce sujet là. Ce sujet, c'était pour MELLO !

Jubilant d'avance, Mello attendait patiemment que le visage de Near se décompose lorsqu'il aurait eut sa copie, et comprit que le meilleur était bien son rival aux cheveux blonds. Seulement, le professeur eut un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'il tendis la copie au petit albinos, en s'exclamant, les yeux brillant de fierté :

- De nouveau la meilleure note, Near, 20 sur 20, bravo !

Mello serra si fort son stylo entre ses doigts qu'il se brisa en deux parties distinctes, tandis que Near rangeait d'un air indifférent son contrôle dans son classeur, reposant son regard de marbre à l'extérieur. Non. C'était impossible. C'était du favoritisme, rien d'autre. Mello était meilleur que Near. Il le savait, il en était persuadé, et ce n'était pas cet albinos d'un mètre deux qui allait constamment lui voler la première place. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Qu'il l'humilis au maximum, pour qu'il n'ait plus la concentration nécessaire de faire mieux que lui. Oui, c'était ça la solution. Il allait l'humilier, le rendre vulnérable, et pourquoi pas, faire perler quelques larmes le long de ces joues sans expressions.

Mello ne savait réellement comment s'y prendre, mais il savait que se retrouver seul avec Near était impératif. Oui car, humilier Near en publique était inutile, Near ne serait jamais humilié face à même une centaine de personne, puisqu'il était indifférent à tout regard porté sur lui. Non, il fallait qu'il l'humilie au plus profond de lui, qu'il le blesse à jamais, et qui le pousserait à se taire pour toujours, vivant dans la honte de ce que ce Mello maléfique lui avait infligé. Oui, tel était la volonté de Mello. Savourant ce projet machiavélique, il décida de le mettre en marche de suite après ce cours, il ne serait ainsi pas dérangé par d'autres élèves pouvant perturber ses plans (bien qu'il n'en n'eut toujours pas de réellement concret) puisqu'ils seraient tous en cours, à l'exception de lui et son rival.

La cloche sonna, lança une petite pause de cinq minutes, où les élèves avaient juste le temps de changer de salle pour leur prochain cours. Mello se cacha dans l'angle d'un corridor, attendant la venu de sa victime, quand Matt passa par là, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux vert, pour une fois levé de sa game boy (enfin _P-S-P_) :

- Mello ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

- La ferme ! Dégage ! J'attends quelqu'un !

- Qui ?

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! gronda le blond qui avait peur de laisser échapper sa proie. Maintenant barres-toi, on se verras en cours !

Matt haussa les épaules, se fichant finalement de ce que son meilleur ami pouvait encore bien fabriquer, et comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêler (il ne faut _jamais_se mêler des affaires personnelle de Mello) il replongea dans son jeu et continua sa route, suivant le flot des élèves qui semblaient ne pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de Mello, encore caché. A son grand soulagement, Near passa peu de temps après Matt, les yeux dans le vague, une main jouant inlassablement avec ses cheveux mal coiffés. Mello le tira brutalement en arrière par les épaules et le plaqua contre la porte de bois sur laquelle il était adossé depuis trop longtemps à son goût (c'est-à-dire environ trois minutes).

- Mello.

La petite voix de Near raisonna à peine, et il semblait à peine surprit d'avoir été ainsi brutalisé alors qu'il ne faisait que passer.

- Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, Near ! s'emporta le grand blond en ayant placé un de ses avant bras passant d'une épaule à l'autre, empêchant Near de se débattre (s'il tentait de le faire ; ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien évidement).

- Navré.

- Alors maintenant… je vais t'humilier !

Cette phrase sonna particulièrement débilement à l'oreille de Mello, et il se douta bien que son rival s'en était également aperçu. Near eut justement un infime sourire en coin résigné, et répondit :

- Tu dis cela tous les mois, Mello. Et au final, tu échoues toujours.

- Mais cette fois, j'ai un plan !!

Faux. Horrible mensonge. Mais il n'avait put faire autrement. Near eut à peine le temps d'hausser un sourcil que Mello avait ouvert la porte de bois et poussé l'albinos à l'intérieur, entrant également avec lui, tournant le verrou à une vitesse considérable et faisant face ensuite à sa victime, le transperçant de ses yeux machiavéliques. Bon, la partie qui voulait que Mello se retrouve seul avec Near réussit. C'était un bon début.

Il observa un instant dans quel pièce il se trouvait ; cela semblait être une salle de classe comme une autre, vide, des bureaux en chêne inondant la pièce, comme dans toute les autres salle. Near tenta de contourner Mello pour sortir, mais ce dernier le repoussa si violement que l'albinos tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais sans aucune plainte. Finalement, il ne prit pas la peine de se relever ou de dire mot, et sortit un de ses innombrables jouets de sa poche et s'amusa à le tourner dans tous les sens, sans dire un mot, changeant sans arrêt de sens les bras du robot gris.

Il était exaspérant. Et Mello était décontenancé, une fois de plus, par son calme et sa sérénité. N'avait-il jamais peur de lui ? N'était-il jamais surprit ? Oui, c'était ça, il fallait que Near soit surprit par Mello. Après tout, Mello était imprévisible aux yeux de tout le monde, sauf à ceux de son rival. Il fallait qu'il remette les choses en ordres, et tout de suite.

Ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée ou non, Mello se pencha sur sa victime qui releva lentement la tête vers lui, semblant attendre sa sentence. C'était partit, Mello ne pouvait plus reculer, cela aurait signé sa défaite devant Near, une fois de plus, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. C'est pourquoi il prit l'objet des mains de l'albinos et le lança si fort à travers la pièce que le robot se fracassa contre un mur, détruit. Near n'avait pas cillé, il n'avait même pas dévidé son regard vers son jouet, restant plongé dans les yeux tranchant de Mello, qui préparait sa vengeance à chacun de ses mouvements.

- ¨Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Mello ?

Le visage du beau blond s'élargis dans un rictus satanique et il répondit, en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son rival :

- Je te l'ai dit, Near.

- _M'humilier ?_Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement ? Je suis bien curieux de sa…

- Joue avec moi ! coupa Mello en se relevant brutalement, écartant les bras devant lui comme pour proposer son corps au petit albinos perplexe.

- Pardon ?

- Joue avec moi ! Fais de moi ce que tu veux ! Imagine que je suis un de tes robots stupides ! Allez ! Relèves toi et fait moi faire ce que tu veux !

Near se leva tout de même, dévisagea un long moment Mello sans aucune expression sur son visage de craie et lâcha dans un souffle méprisant :

- Il te manque vraiment une case.

Il tenta de s'échapper une nouvelle fois mais Mello lui barra la route, sans pour autant le pousser, cette fois. Il agrippa les frêles épaules de son rivale et plongea un regard envoûtant dans celui de Near, qui semblait irrémédiablement insensible à tout ce que le blond pouvait inventer.

- Tu ne veux donc pas jouer avec moi ?

- Mes jeux sont intelligents, contrairement à toi, lança-t-il d'une voix froide. Lâche moi et laisse moi sortir, Mello.

- Ha ! explosa le blond vêtu de noir. Et tu crois que je vais t'écouter ? Je ne me suis pas enfermé avec toi pour t'obéir !

- Pourtant tu voulais que je face de toi ce que je veux.

- Mais tu n'as pas saisi ta chance, abruti profond ! Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer !

- Tu ne sais pas jouer Mello, même ton imagination fait parti des nombreux neurones que tu n'as pas eut le loisir d'acquérir à la naissance.

Mello ferma les yeux un instant pour maîtriser la bouffer de violence qui lui montait dans les points, et à la place d'un crochet du droit, il poussa violement Near sur l'un des bureau qui se renversa sous le choc, laissant son rival assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la table renversée.

- Tu vas encore te faire disputer, Mello. Cela ne sert à rien…

- La ferme ! Tu es _mon _jouet ! Alors ta gueule !

Au grand étonnement du beau blond, Near obéit et continua de fixer Mello dans une neutralité et une sérénité qui enflammait le caractère de son rival comme une allumette sur de l'essence. Mello rougit légèrement puis se lança, s'accroupissant devant Near, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, une main puissante dégrafant chaque bouton de son pyjama blanc.

- A quoi tu joues, Mello ? demanda l'albinos d'une voix calme et posé, en tentant tout de même inutilement d'éloigner les doigts délicats et fort du garçon qu'il considérait définitivement comme aliéné mental.

- Je joue à mes propres règles. Tu vas voir, c'est amusant aussi, quand on joue à deux.

Near fronça légèrement les sourcils et frissonna lorsque Mello avait définitivement achevé de déboutonner sa chemise, et que sa main puissante frôlait la chaire sensible de son rival. Near voulu brandir ses mains devant lui en guise de bouclier, mais Mello força le passage en agrippant ses poignet d'une seule main et qu'il se mettait pratiquement à califourchon sur lui, leur jambes s'entrecroisant, et celle du blond se rapprochant dangereusement de l'intimité de Near qui semblait en apparence toujours aussi calme, mais qui n'était visiblement pas dans son élément.

- Arrête ça, ordonna-t-il.

Le sourire de Mello s'élargit, et il se pencha sur lui doucement, son menton caressant d'abord sa joue pâle, puis descendant jusqu'à son cou, où les lèvres sensuelle de l'agresseur se posèrent délicatement, faisant se crisper tous les membres du corps frêle de l'albinos, qui tentait inutilement de se débattre.

- S… stop, Mello !

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? se moqua le blond, chatouillant encore le cou de sa victime de son souffle chaud.

- Imbécile ! Vas t'en !

Mello passa la main qui depuis le début était posé au sol, sur le torse de son rival, qui frissonna de plus belle, tous en tremblant de rage également. Mello jouissait de l'emprise inédite qu'il avait sur lui. Il était sous son contrôle, c'était l'extase ! Et il était hors de question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin – surtout qu'il fallait avouer que… Near n'était pas le plus mauvais des chocolat blanc qu'il avait pus goûter. Peut-être même le meilleur de tous…

Comme pour relier son idée géniale à sa drogue favorite, il sortit une plaquette de chocolat de sa poche, la déballa et la réduit en miette sur le torse de sa victime, constatant la magnifique couleur qu'avaient les pépites brunes lorsqu'elles reflétaient sur la peau crème de Near. Comme prit d'un élan soudain, il enjamba avec rapidité le corps frêle de l'albinos qui tenta de reculer, mais qui se cogna au bureaux renversé derrière lui. Mello s'amusa à faire fondre lentement les pépites entre ses doigts, traçants des formes sans aucun sens sur le torse de Near, dont la respiration s'accélérait sensiblement à chaque mouvement que le grand blond passait trop bas. Une fois que le bout de son doigt ne lui suffit plus, il posa directement la main sur les abdominaux de son rival, s'y appuya légèrement, et sans même réfléchir, fondit vers le visage de Near, pour poser ses lèvres chocolatées sur les siennes, qui tremblaient de rage et de terreur. Alors que Mello fut un instant lui-même surpris de son attitude dévastatrice, il se lança tout de même à faire rougir (de plaisir ?) le petit albinos qui avait brutalement reculé sa tête, et qui fermait les lèvres impunément, les yeux fermés de crispation. Pour tenter de le faire réagir, le beau blond leva légèrement le bassin, de sorte à laisser doucement sa main galoper le long du ventre de son rival, pour arriver très près de sa partie intime. Near s'en rendit immédiatement compte et tenta vivement de se débattre en pliant les jambes brusquement, affligeant un coup de genoux particulièrement douloureux au niveau de l'entrejambe de Mello qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi brusque. Il poussa un grognement furieux sous la douleur et se cambra en avant, relâchant son emprise sur Near qui aussitôt fit un bon de côté, laissant le Dom Juan plié en deux sur le sol, grognant des jurons incompréhensibles et indistincts.

Un moment passa tandis que Mello tentai de calmer la douleur directement montée dans sa gorge en respirant profondément, la main posée sur le bas ventre, l'autre entourant son buste. Une fois qu'il fut un tant soit peu calmé, mais incapable de se relever, il se redressa tant bien que mal pour s'appuyer sur le bureau renversé. Cependant, il se retint de paraître trop surprit lorsqu'il constata que Near n'avait pas bouger, et qu'il l'observait silencieusement, replié sur lui-même, ses cheveux d'argent tombant devant ses yeux indéchiffrables.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là, abrutit ? grogna le blond. Tu devrais te casser vite fait tant qu'il en est encore temps !

Near ne répondit pas tout de suite, il continuait de l'observer sans expressions aucunes, son regard passant successivement du visage de Mello à son entrejambe masqué par sa main apaisante.

- Oh ! Je te jure que si tu ne t'en vas pas tu vas le regretter !

- Pour ça il faudrait que tu puisses te lever, répliqua alors Near, cinglant et froid.

Mello serra les dent. Être ainsi de nouveau ridiculisé par ce morveux ne lui plaisait pas… mais alors pas du tout. Il tenta de se lever pour aller le frapper, mais à peine sa jambe avait dévié de sa trajectoire immobile et confortable que la douleur le relança et qu'il poussait un gémissement rageur. Abandonnant tout espoir, il posa sa tête en arrière et respira un bon coup.

- Je suis désolé, Mello. Ce n'était pas prémédité.

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive tant il fut surpris d'entendre ces mots. _Near _qui _s'excusait ?! _C'en était presque impossible à croire ! Il tourna vivement la tête vers son rival et le découvrit bien plus près qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, le bras tendu vers lui, brandissant sa plaquette de chocolat resté sur le sol, sa chemise encore ouverte laissant toujours apercevoir quelques marques brunes tracées par les soin de Mello. Ce dernier le dévisagea longuement, son visage exprimant bien plus de sentiments que Near serait un jour capable de dévoiler, puis il attrapa vivement son chocolat en grognant. Après avoir mâchouiller un instant l'un de ces carrés fondants délicieusement délicieux, il se sentit à la fois revigoré, et près à frappé Near ; cependant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui dans le but de lui asséner un coup de point, son minuscule visage pâle encadré de mèches argentées le fixant intensément, sans ciller, son expression ne dissimulant rien, il en fut malheureusement incapable.

Indigné d'être si soudainement dépourvu de puissance, il cracha à l'adresse de son rival, qui fit un léger sursaut en arrière sous la surprise :

- Maintenant dégage ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi !

Near hésita un instant puis se leva doucement, sans ce presser, rajustant correctement les boutons de sa chemise, privant ainsi Mello de son torse couvert de chocolat. Il ramassa son robot exposé sur le sol, et sans un regard pour le blond frustré, il sortit de la pièce doucement et calmement.

Mello poussa un hurlement de rage après son départ, et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'ignorer ces pulsions de tendresse envers cette vermine et le frapper quand même. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à se lever, et à peine avait-il décidé de laisser cette classe en désordre, en ordonnant plus tard à un gamin de la ranger à sa place, que le cliquetis de la porte se rouvrit et Near réapparut, une bouteille de lait dans les mains, son visage plus inexpressif que jamais, mais une lueur de détermination brillant dans son regard. Alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte derrière lui, prenant soin de tirer le verrou, Mello lança brutalement :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te casse…

- C'est à moi de jouer, Mello.

- Hein ? lâcha le blond, ne cachant pas son étonnement.

Le petit albinos s'avança alors doucement vers son rival, et alors que ce dernier semblait incapable de faire un geste, il se laissa faire lorsque Near ouvrit brusquement le t-shirt de cuir, tirant sur la fermeture éclaire d'un geste vif, puis lorsqu'il reversa le contenu de la bouteille de lait sur le torse viril du beau blond choqué, le trempant de la substance froide et blanche, qui contrastait avec ses vêtements ordinairement sombres.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que…, fini par balbutier Mello, sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

- C'est mon tour, maintenant. Tu as perdu, alors c'est à moi de jouer.

Là-dessus, il posa ses deux mains sur le torse de son rival, le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'asseoir contre le bureau au sol, et l'embrassa à son tour, sans même qu'il ne s'y attende, la bouche déjà entrouverte d'étonnement ne permettant qu'un accès sûr et agréable pour les lèvres de l'albinos. Mello se laissa faire, s'avouant à lui-même qu'il était _agréablement _surpris, mais constatant tout de même le mal à l'aise de Near, malgré sa détermination apparente. Ses mains tremblaient contre son torse, ses lèvres étaient hésitantes et inexpérimentées pour ce genre de pratique. Tentant de se débloquer un peu de sa torpeur, il éloigna de force le visage de son rival du sien, affichant un franc sourire et lança :

- Tu es nul à ce jeu. Tu ne sais pas y jouer. Je vais gagner, c'est certain.

Alors que Near fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement (première fois que Mello comprenait l'expression de son visage !), le blond attrapa sa cuisse soudainement et le fit basculé de côté, pour enfin placer derechef sa jambe entre celles de Near, qui se cambrait à l'approche radicale de la cuisse de Mello contre son membre. D'un rapide coup de main, il déboutonna de nouveau la chemise de son adversaire, pour se délecter de l'effet que lui procurait son torse chocolaté contre ses mains de plomb. Near frissonna légèrement, mais lança :

- C'était à mon tour de jouer.

- Je te l'ai dis, tu es nul. Personne ne me bat à ce jeu, tu entends ?

- Je t'ai pourtant battu, tout à l'heure, répliqua l'albinos dans des intonations sarcasti- ques.

- Gagné une bataille ne veut pas dire gagner la guerre !

Là-dessus, il s'empara des lèvres de Near qui se cambra légèrement à ce contact, mais qui, d'une manière impressionnante et quelque peu sensuelle, y répondit avec ardeur. Mello aurait volontiers écarté le visage pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais Near avait placé la main dans ses cheveux, retenant ses lèvres prisonnières des siennes, et l'autre s'élançant à déboutonner la ceinture de cuir de son rival. Ce dernier haussa des sourcils surpris mais contre-attaqua aussitôt en passant ses doigts experts le long de la colonne vertébrale pour arriver dans le bas de son dos, arrachant des soupires incontrôlés de la part de sa victime. Non, il ne se laisserait pas faire, sûrement pas !

Near riposta aussitôt en enlevant d'un geste habile la ceinture du blond placé au dessus de lui, ne rompant qu'à de rares intervalles leur baiser ardent pour reprendre leur respiration, et dégrafa la boucle de sa barguette d'un geste vif, pour y laisser ensuite des doigts baladeur chatouiller l'extrémité du membre de Mello, encore protégé de son boxer. Ce geste eut pour effet d'allumer un feu particulièrement ardent à l'intérieur du blond qui poussa un soupire de plaisir, et qui intensifia à son tour la descente de sa main experte sous le pantalon de Near, frôlant sa partie intime du bout des doigts, mais suffisamment pour accélérer particulièrement sa respiration et intensifier ses propres gestes.

Si on lui avait affirmé que son rival lui aurait ainsi répondu, jamais Mello ne l'aurait cru. Il l'aurait peut-être même frapper pour ce mensonge éhonté. Seulement, à cet instant, il se fichait bien de l'avis des autres, et ce délectait de ce nouveau jeu pervers auquel ils se prêtaient tout deux volontiers, sans le moindre ressentiment. Du moins, c'était l'avis du grand blond… et étrangement, si l'albinos décidait soudainement de tout stopper, cela l'aurait peut-être déranger, agacé même. Après tout, c'était une réflexion stupide ; si Near cessait cet échange, cela signifierait que Mello aurait obtenu sa victoire, et ne faisait-il pas tout cela pour ça, à la base ? Le rebelle ne savait plus quoi penser, son esprit torturé par l'odeur sucrée de son rival et ses mains tremblantes mais assurées se baladant sur sa peau frémissante.

N'en pouvant décidément plus, et sachant pertinemment que Near saurait faire traîner ce jeu en longueur pour obtenir sa victoire, il opta de nouveau par la force et emprisonna les poignets de son rival au dessus de lui, sentant une pointe de regret face au fait de ne plus ressentir leur contacte doux et tendre. Near lui envoya un regard foudroyant obstrué par ses mèches d'argent qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, et c'est d'une voix essoufflée et ayant visiblement perdu sa froideur habituelle qu'il lança :

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Mello.

- J'ai tous les droits, répondit ce dernier, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres. Après tout c'est mon jeu.

- Tu dois me laisser jouer aussi ! protesta-t-il, ses adorables joues souillées par la sueur dévorante.

- Pour le moment, ton pion ne peut plus avancer, et c'est à moi de choisir ta sentence. Car je suis plus fort que toi !

- Mello tu…

Near n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase que son rival avait fondu sur lui dans un geste rapide et sensuelle, recouvrant son torse de ses mèches blondes, son visage descendant plus bas encore que ce que Near n'aurait (espéré ?) imaginé… Alors que l'albinos se sentait démuni de toute respiration, Mello avait achevé son chemin langoureux jusqu'à son entrejambe et laissait ses lèvres chocolatées engloutir la virginité de son rival, provoquant en lui des vagues de plaisir insoupçonnées et inattendues. Le grand blond se délectait de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui, et se surprenait lui-même à y trouver également un tout autre plaisir insoupçonné, celui de se trouver ainsi, en présence de Near, à lui octroyer des soupires incontrôlable, provoquant en lui des bouffées de chaleurs plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, ou bien même souhaiter.

Cependant, ce n'était qu'un jeu, et il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête ainsi, sur la dernière vague de plaisir de Near, sans que lui-même n'y eut réellement profité. De nouveau, il se traita d'imbécile intérieurement : si son rival n'avait plus la force de lui asséné ce que lui-même lui affligeait en cet instant, il aurait été évident que Mello aurait signé sa victoire. Malgré tout, il stoppa sa torture en douceur, laissant les mains de Near qui avait agrippé le pied d'un bureau se détendre, et sa respiration se faire moins saccadée, pour ne ressembler qu'à de longs râles épuisée.

- Alors, le nabot, on fatigue ? se moqua Mello en se rapprochant de lui, postant son visage à deux centimètre du sien.

Near, qui avait visiblement du mal à rouvrir les yeux, balbutia, rageur :

- Je… te… hais…

- Le plaisir est partagé.

Là-dessus, il emprisonna une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes, et à peine l'albinos avait commencé à répondre à son baiser que la sonnerie retentie dans l'établissement, laissant entendre des bruits de chaises remuées et des voix excitées s'élever. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent dans une surprise commune, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de la vitesse à laquelle l'heure était passée, et Mello se leva brusquement, reboutonnant tous les boutons qui avaient été suspicieusement défaits, tandis que Near l'imitait bien plus calmement, son calme et sa sérénité naturelle étant revenue à une vitesse incroyable, agaçant le grand blond qui lui se laissait envahir par le stresse de risquer d'être ainsi découvert.

Une fois relevés et ayant préalablement rapidement essuyé la sueur qui perlait de leur front, Mello se rua à l'extérieur de la pièce en compagnie de son rival (qui avait prit tout de même soin de remettre les bureaux en place), quelques secondes avant que le professeur n'y entre en compagnie des élèves qui attendaient innocemment, ne se doutant nullement de ce qui s'était déroulé un instant plus tôt dans cette pièce.

Se sentant rassuré à l'idée de constater la présence des élèves en masse autour de lui, ne se doutant pas de ses actions douteuse, il ne remarqua qu'avec un bon moment de retard que Near avait commencé à s'éloigner, une main tortillant ses cheveux, comme à l'accoutumé. Il le rattrapa bien vite et siffla, agacé :

- J'ai gagné !

- Je ne crois pas qu'un gagnant ait été instauré, répondit son rival d'une voix neutre sans même le regarder.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai eut le dernier mot !

Cette fois, Near se tourna vers lui et se stoppa, pour l'observer un instant dans les yeux. Troublé et agacé d'être ainsi détaillé du regard, Mello commençait à s'impatienter jusqu'à ce que l'albinos ne réponde d'une voix éternellement égale, mais un étrange sourire aux lèvres :

- Eh bien, vivement que je puisse prendre ma revanche.

Là-dessus, son regard se perdit de nouveau dans des contemplations rêveuses et absentes qu'il continua son chemin, laissant ainsi Mello, pantois devant sa répartie. Et ce fus là qu'il percuta : il avait perdu. Il avait été ridiculisé, humilié. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, et alors qu'il s'était donné à fond pour le gagner, Near en avait profité pour ne l'enfoncer que plus encore…

Alors que la rage le submergeait, il s'élança à la suite de son rival aux cheveux d'argent, en se promettant que la prochaine fois, il était certain que Near ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement, et qu'une telle humiliation ne vaincrait jamais sa parfait soumission, et qu'il allait veiller personnellement à affûter les règles de ce nouveau jeu_. _

--

Fini ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez (si vous en avez envie, bien entendu) et puis merci d'avoir accorder de l'attention à mon humble travaille ! Biz !


End file.
